No Air
by heartstrings13
Summary: A wet rainy evening and a song...Bella met Edward...AND THEN FOREVER...  It doesn't go with the story Meyers told us,but again we can always imagine beautiful moments between them. a one shot based on such moments :


_**NO AIR**_

_****_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS AND ALSO NOT THE SONG. **

**I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. :)  
><strong>

_I am walking...else how would I get away before rain starts.I am walking alone. I am a student and my name is Isabella Marie Swan aka Bella Swan as I like to be called. I am 18yrs old and well I am single and so I am walking back to my place alone...all my friends are with someone but me...well who could I blame? I am simple and very ordinary looking girl with dark brown eyes and long boring brown hair. nothing special... *_sigh_* well...whatever...I need to walk fast or else I'll get wet._

(small drops of rain has started pouring)

I _like rain really but not today I am tired and have lots of homework to do...ohkay now I am talking to myself so lets hear some music._

(she put on iPod n first song that starts is **"NO AIR**** by JORDIN SPARKS "**)

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**It's 'cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**_

_**Oh**_

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**_

_**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_

(she starts walking down the road and sees a guy standing on the opposite side of her and he's looking at her intently)

_And then I saw him...standing there under a shed opposite side of me...looking at me...I am feeling goosebumps all over my body. What is this? Why m I feeling like this? Why is he looking at me like this as if...as if he was waiting for me ...ugh...I don't know...shut up! Bella...just move on ok...look at him he's sooo this far away I could see 's lean and tall not muscular but still so his eyes those green eyes that always dazzles me whenever our eyes meet in the hallway of our school and he's smiling at me...Why? He don't even know ?_

_(_she stumble upon her own foot and starts falling_)_

_...Oh My God...I am gonna fall again...no no nooooo not today..._

_*_splash*

(she fell face down on the road but only her jeans got wet)

_Great now I am totally drenched...Way to go Bella._

_(_her face turns into a frown and she gets up and looks down at herself and when she saw that her jeans' wet she got embarrassed)

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**to live alone with just me**_

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_Now what...huh...get up and move...well Bella...so cool...u did it again...cant u look where your going...Aah!_

(he crosses the road and he's standing behind her with an amused expression as if he's trying to decipher her expression)

_He's behind...ya he is I can feel him..._

"Hey"

_He did speak...what! he is talking to me really...I should turn but I cant move...what if I just made this up and he didn't said anything but... his voice wow so smooth just like velvet...I want to drown in it...I cant make that up. Can I?_

(he's looking at her and thinking why is she not turning)

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**it's no air, no air**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_Okay...deep breath Bella...u need to turn..._

(turns around and he is exactly in front of her)

_He's so gorgeous...how many time I have seen him from a far but its nothing compare to now...tiny drops of water dripping from his bronze hairs...which are always messy...and right now I want to touch them and his eyes...hmm...I'll drown in them is he looking at me like that...like he's expecting something from me...Oh! _yes!

(she blushes and he smirks)

_he said hey to me...i should ans him..._

_"_Hey"

(she blushes even more furiously and looks at her amusingly)

"Are you alright? You are not hurt,Right?"

_He said to me.I have to blush again...well I cant help he's so beautiful and he's asking me those questions...oh! yeah..he's asking me something...time to ans._

"No I am OK...its quiet usual actually for me to fall"

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air**_

(he laughs and she smiles)

_wow! He's laughing and sound is making me smile too...his eyes have crinkled cos of laugh lines and the sound just making me all giddy... Stop! Bella keep in control. Don't embarrass yourself any more today. _

(he stops laughing but kept a smile on his face)

"I am Edward,by the way"

"Oh I know who you are and also that you are Jasper's friend."

(she smiles and he looks confused)

_Oops!...now he'll think that I am a stalker who knows everything about him. I am stupid._

"Oh actually...my best friend Alice is Jasper's girlfriend so that's how I know you and ..."

_Shut up! Bella...your babbling. What am I doing? Aah...its like I have no control over my own mouth now._

"well...OK..but how come I haven't met before?"

_Because you are too good for me besides there's Tanya,the beautiful blonde, who is always hanging on your arm so how will u look at someone like I am not gonna tell u all _

"Well,I didn't got much of a time to socialize with Jasper except whenever he's at our apartment so may be that's the reason."

_I shrugged,shrugging is good when u don't know what else to do._

_Edward said to me_ "well..if u don't mind,will u tell me your name?

_And he smirks at me...God! I love that smirk whenever i saw his infamous smirk it just melts my insides._

_Oh crap! I haven't told my name yet,I blushed again. _

"yeah...I am Bella."

_He's extending his hand towards me and I take it and I felt an electric shock passed over my whole body. I looked at him quickly and see that he's amazed as if he felt it too. We retreat our hands to are standing and looking at each other as we don't know what else to say or do than he smiled and it took my heart away I think I will never get used to such perfection. Now I am talking as if I got to see this smile each and ...What a thought as if its even possible. my smile fades and he notices cos then he said,_

"Hey,whats wrong?"

_I said _ "Nothing."

_Than he come a little closer to me and said,_

"Will you like to have some coffee with me?"

_H cocks his head to a side and smiles down at me. How could I deny anything he asks so I said._

_"Yes"_

_I breathed out and he smiled even more brightly and I smiled that way _too.

_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**_

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

_He took my hand and we went to the nearby cafe and sat down and talked for hours trying to know came to know that we have so much in common like music and day when we came out of that cafe it was as if we known each other from forever and he kissed me on my cheek and told me that I was an amazing person and he want to meet me again and to know me more .From that day till today,3 years later,I cant forget that beautiful evening and that amazing evening when this gorgeous person came in my life as air and filled me with so much love and dreams that now its impossible for me to live without him as if he's my air and I'll die without through some miracle he feels the same for he looks at me it feels the world no more exists only he and his love, my love, my life ,my Edward._

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_**You took my breath, but I survived**_

_**I don't know how, but I don't even care**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**it's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air - No**_

_**No air, air**_

_**THANK U FOR READING AND IF U REALLY LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW ITS LIKE AIR FOR ME :)  
><strong>_


End file.
